Partners Through it all
by Jake Wolf
Summary: Tori and Jade have always been close in their own way. Even if being close meant being at each other's throats. When Sikowitz assigns them as partners for a new project he adds a challenge, can they overcome this challenge and will they realize that the problems between them are only skin deep, or will they find that even fake relationships can crash and burn?
1. Chapter 1: The assignment and challenge

Partners through it all

Legalities: I don't own Victorious. I do however own the plot. I don't own the characters; I do however control how they act in this story. That said since I'm neither Liz Gillies or Victoria Justice, I can't necessarily know how the characters they play think, so the characterization is based on what I've seen of the show, stories, and how the two seem to act. That said this is a Jori so the characters are going to be at least a little OOC. Anyway let's get on to the story.

Chapter 1: The assignment and the challenge

(Tori POV)

It was a day like any other. I was sitting in Sikowitz class, listening to him go on and on when he suddenly stopped and said "I have a project for all of you that you will be paired up for." I stared at him waiting for him to explain what the project was. He just smiled sipping milk from a coconut. We all waited patiently, some of us more so than others.

Finally Jade broke the silence with a "Well?" Sikowitz looked at her questioningly and she said "What the hell is the assignment."

Sikowitz smiled and said "Ah that, well you see we will be doing a scene of the romantic variety." I raised an eyebrow thinking _"Romance, well that doesn't sound too bad. What's the worst that could happen I get forced to pair up with Sinjin?"_ Sikowitz saw that everyone was paying attention and waiting so he sipped from his coconut. I swear he has the worst timing. He sipped long and loud then said "The project will be half of your semester grade." Everyone winced at that realizing that Sikowitz must have something terrible planned. He pulled out his hat with a flourish as he said "As such I suggest you make nice with your partner, whoever they may be." Everyone groaned realizing he was going to pair us up against our will, again.

He smirked and said "Oh don't worry it won't be that bad. This project will be taking up the remainder of the semester to work on, but you'll have other projects alongside it. Now who wants their partner?" Everyone just sighed and motioned for our crazy acting teacher to get on with it. He smiled and stared pulling out names saying them as he went. It was "Cat and Robbie, Andre and Lisa, Sinjin and Monica, Beck and Liz, Tanya and Burf, and last but not least Jade and Tori."

I sighed and heard Jade swear then Sikowitz said "Tori, Jade, stay after class I have a challenge specifically for the two of you. Everyone else, skedaddle." As he spoke the bell rang and everyone ran out of the room. I walked up to the stage alongside Sikowitz and he said "Not going to ask me to change your partners?" We just shook our heads and he smiled then said "Excellent." I stared at the crazy man who I'd thought was homeless on my first day as he continued "The two of you's challenge is to fake date for the next couple of months."

I snorted and said "No way Sikowitz. It's bad enough you paired me up with her for a romantic scene that's half my grade. I'm not going to fake date Jade just because the one we went on to Nozu was alright." He smirked hearing me call an incident with Jade alright and I thought _"Oh chiz I just gave him an opening."_ I stared at him and said "NO! N. O. NO! I'm not going to fake date Jade for your amusement. Plus knowing you there's a catch."

Jade agreed with me, for once and said "Unless there is some way this is important to the project I'm not dating Vega. I'd rather gargle acid. We may not be enemies but that doesn't mean we're friends." Sikowitz grinned and I groaned again realizing that Jade had given him more fuel. We just couldn't get a break with the crazy bugger.

He smirked and said "What if I gave a carrot and a stick?" I stared at him wondering what the carrot could possibly be, while Jade looked intrigued at the idea of him having a stick. He smirked and said "The carrot is that if you fake date I will pass the semester for both of you and leave you to only have to do this assignment. The stick is, if you tell anyone or don't agree to fake date, I will be forced to fail you for this project."

Jade and I stared at him then Jade exclaimed "That's blackmail!"" Sikowitz rolled his eyes. I stared at him and he smirked waiting for my reaction.

I sighed and said "Fine I'll play along, but only if Jade does. Although I'm curious if you have any other conditions you want us to ascribe to."

Sikowitz smiled evilly and said "Well you can't tell anyone, you must spend time together, and I want occasional updates. I will have spies watching to see that you're acting like a couple. Of course they won't know you're faking, I'll just have them think you're dating for real and that if you break up I don't want you to cause trouble in my class. So Jade, Tori, will you do it, or will you fail the semester?"

Jade growled and said "Fine."

I just nodded and he smirked then said "Good, I even have a contract l want you both to sign." I signed and read the contract while Jade grumbled reading her own copy. Eventually we signed and he said "There we go. Now you two are officially a couple starting tomorrow morning. Today you can get your affairs in order." He took the contracts and put them in his desk then said "Well you can run off to lunch and remember once you start dating you have to act like a couple, and can't tell anyone, even your parents or friends." I grumbled as we grabbed our bags and left him there heading to lunch.

Jade and I walked along then she dragged me into the janitor's closet. I looked at her questioningly and she said "Three things Vega." I nodded and motioned for her to speak. She smirked and said "One while we're dating you don't flirt with guys or girls. Two, when I fake date someone I treat them like we're really dating so you have to be in the relationship not acting. Three this is for the grade not because I like you." I merely nodded and stretched. She glared at me and said "Speak Vega."

I sighed and said "What do you want from me Jade? Do you want me to say that I won't be your girlfriend? Do you want me to say 'Oh joy, I have to be Jade's girlfriend.' Would you rather I said 'Oh no, I can't believe this is happening.' I honestly don't feel bad about you being my girlfriend, but if you really can't do it we can get the failing grade." She stared at me surprised I was releasing so much snark and I continued "I always wanted to be your friend Jade, it's just now we have to pretend to be dating; maybe you'll find that I'm actually a good person now that you have to spend time with me. We'll see."

Jade stared at me and said "Wow Vega's found her balls, her tiny girly balls. I guess we'll see if I can put up with you." I snorted and raised an eyebrow as if asking if we're done here. She nodded and said "Yes, we're done here." I smiled at her and walked out of the janitor's closet with her on my heels then we walked to the asphalt café where the gang was eating. I walked up to the grub truck and got a salad, while Jade got a burrito and the two of us sat down at our usual table. I sat next to Andre, and Jade sat on my other side, which was next to Cat.

Cat giggled and said "Jadey!" Jade glared at her and she flinched then said "What took you and Tori so long? I know you had to deal with Sikowitz, but we didn't think it would take about half our lunch hour." I smiled and Jade groaned then mumbled something while I dug into my salad. Cat studied us and said "Wait why are you guys sitting next to each other? Jade never sits by Tori unless she has too. What's going on?"

I smiled slightly and said "Me and Jade came to a special agreement." Jade nodded and I continued "Anyway Cat what's up?" She went off about her brother while Beck, Andre, and Robbie all watched me and Jade carefully not believing me. I smiled at them while listening to Cat. Jade tuned out Cat and just ate her burrito. Eventually Cat stopped talking and I said "So that's why your brother is banned from music stores?" She nodded and we got into a discussion about who she liked while the guys talked amongst themselves.

Suddenly Beck said "So what's going on?"

I looked at him confused and Jade said "What do you mean, Beckett?"

He sighed and said "I want to know what's going on between you and Tori. You're sitting next to each other, not fighting, and you show up to lunch when it's half over." I just smiled at him while Jade raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to go on. He said "It's just weird. I mean before Sikowitz class you two were, while not at each other's throats, against each other. What are we missing?"

I smiled and said "Maybe Jade just decided she doesn't' hate me." He stared at me and I said "What if it's not that, then maybe it is the fact it got boring for her to treat me like chiz." Jade merely nodded at the second one, having studied me at the first one, then went back to her burrito. Beck stared at me surprised and I said "What now Beck?"

He sighed and said "Why do I have the feeling you two are going to be changing up the group dynamic as time goes on with your newfound friendship." I shrugged not sure why he thought that then went back to my salad. He looked at Andre and asked "Do you understand them?" Andre shook his head and I snorted then finished my salad as the bell rang. Everyone got up and got rid of their trash, Jade falling into step beside me and Beck said "Don't kill her Jade and we'll be good." I snorted and Jade chuckled. He smiled letting us know it was a joke then walked off to class. Andre said adios, Cat ran off after Beck, and Robbie and Rex were arguing just ahead of us.

I sighed and thought _"This challenge is going to be hell. It better be worth it. Stinking Sikowitz and his crazy attitude, I wonder if he thinks we feel something for each other and are trying to hide it with our acting like enemies. Nah, mean Jade's pretty and all, but she's not my type, I'm into guys, right? Darn it this is confusing as chiz. Ah well at least I don't have to worry about Jade trying to kill me till the semester ends, and maybe just maybe we can be friends after we fake date and fake break up."_

 **Well I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Next chapter we see how the girls handle being together, Jade's views, and so much more. Hope you stick with it and see you then.**


	2. AUthor's note

This autor's note is on all my stories excluding Shaggy and Scooby and A wolf among devils. That said this is to let you know that stating next year when I have the time I'll be picking up all my old stories and continuing them. I just have to find the files on my flashdrives and what not. With that out of the way I hope you are anxious for the continuation of these stories and that you will enjoy them when I get back to them. For some of you this note is a renewal of hope, for others a blow but next month is bleach month, this month is shaggy and scooby the last update I'll have all month, and the following month pokemon, which may last through march and April with all the pokemon stories I have. This is also a notice that I'm looking for beta readers who have no problem with adult content including but not limited to gore, lemons, and swearing. all that said i hope to see you when I update next thanks.


End file.
